


【TABI】他是龙

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 明日方舟paro因为某人在后面催我就先写完了这篇算Poison的姐妹篇（长度上只能叫番外）、到现在也还是云博士！大家不要深究！很ooc，有点矫情，还没肉。CP：Fleta（金炳善）XTobi（杨真橅）龙族（西方那种）x 魅魔其实可以当无差（因为在我这他俩算护工）反正没肉，有P鸟客串。





	【TABI】他是龙

魅魔这生物自带低级魅惑魔法的被动技能，虽然在社会生活里大多时候还是方便的，除了一些偏见以外，但是生物多是口是心非，嘴上咒骂不负责任地蛊惑人心行为，行动上还是不由自主地被吸引。至于那些免疫这技能的群体，自然也就不在意了。

当然，大部分魅魔并不在意这桃色名声，利用种族天赋游戏人间。也有例外，代号Tobi的杨真橅先生就算一个。

倒不是他没有需求，魅魔好色的血液让再清高寡欲的人都出不了红尘。但是在罗德岛这破地方每天起早贪黑累死累活不说，周围不是天使就是德鲁伊，甚至还有好几头龙，这些个能免疫自己魅惑魔法的也让Tobi先生的约泡选择范围一缩再缩。

不过天无绝人之路，或者说天无绝魔之路。Tobi先生还是顺利和同在Seo分队的那个大恶魔狙击手爬上了床。大恶魔这种物种说来也奇怪，魔力高的一逼魔抗却不咋样。魅惑这种低级魔法他们总是轻易中招，大概骨子里寻欢作乐的放纵因子让他们不太在意吧。

Fleta先生看起来却不太想有这种倾向的样子，虽然在床上努力得很真切，但是平时总体而言还是害羞内敛安静的帅哥。只有战场上的破坏力佐证其杀伤性的血统。金炳善对所有伙伴都挺温柔，看着冰冷生人莫近实际上只是怕近生人，认生的狙击手有着高情商，高颜值，高智商，高武力值，以及完美的身材，是个再完美不过的——

啊，好想说是恋人啊。  
Tobi痛苦地想。至少外人和金炳善都能这么笃定吧。两个人炮出真情顺利牵手。告白是金炳善先的，寡言的恶魔字字顿顿拉着魅魔的手背诵准备好的词句，而杨真橅没等到比自己还年轻一些的男孩说完，就勾上比自己高个头的狙击手的脖子用吻截住了后续，也给出了答案。说来也好笑，俩本垒都上过的邪恶物种，在表白的时候一个脸红得头上的尖角都发烫，一个把头埋人怀里掩饰眼角的泪水。

魅魔喜欢上被自己魅惑的对象，听着挺两情相悦皆大欢喜的。但作为一个有良心有追求的魅魔，他感到一点愧疚不安，而这一点点在每次对上fleta真挚纯良的眼睛的时候都会被扩大一丢丢，最后成了块石头压在心头。

幸福快乐的确存在，如果他真能心大点不去想这么多有的没的大概能真的幸福快乐。可怜的炳善，偏偏“爱”上了我这么个别扭的骗子。但是也不能怪我吧？毕竟这被动魔法也不是杨先生可以选择的天赋技能。要怪就怪是我喜欢上你了。杨真橅尝试着自欺欺人，然后又一次在亲吻时被金炳善委屈的“你走神”指责得良心发痛。

偏偏话又没得问出口：“你怕不怕对我的好感只是因为我魅魔的体质？”那只会显得自卑自怜又自作多情吧。这种自己吓自己幸福是偷来的诡异憋屈感让辅助魅魔在秀恩爱时都有种空虚感。传说中的美人鱼因为偷来的双足和得不到的爱而辗转反侧，而他拥有爱情拥有一切也坐立难安。

如果金炳善不是恶魔这种抗魔力没多少的种族就好了。今天杨真橅也在自我洗脑。他叹了口气，想到正在龙门出任务的恋人甜蜜又折磨。如果金炳善在跟前就是甜蜜多点，不在面前就是折磨更多了。他进入工作间后，看到今天的搭档感觉更加头痛。

是谁不好，偏偏是罗德岛最出名的一对基佬。

Birdring对他打了个招呼，然后就继续应付压根不想理新来的人的Profit。LDN的王牌先生赖在心爱的黎博利身上，嘀嘀咕咕絮絮叨叨。杨真橅已经见怪不怪了，就是在悲伤感秋的TOBI老师眼前这闪光基佬更加碍眼。啊啊，真的好碍眼。作业过程说快也快，在睁一只眼闭一只眼的情况下反而让TOBI效率奇高。基本完成的时候边上两位的声音还是无可避免的钻进他的耳朵。

娇小的术士和自家狙击手据说有点说不清道不明（🐦：想太多）的过往。看起来对那点过往耿耿于怀的也不止他一个，有个人表达得更直白。

“可是我还是看那个冰山面瘫脸不爽。”Profit嚷嚷，“能免疫你的毒这种技能只要我有就够了吧！”

“喂真橅哥还在呢你说啥呢。”金地革无奈地捂住朴俊煐的嘴，对看戏被cue的杨真橅点头表示了下有一毛诚意的歉意，然后又扭头哄起脸气成仓鼠球的鹿，“好啦好啦，他要是没这点天赋当年也不会和我分到一组……好好好不提不提。”

鸩鸟哭笑不得地看埃拉菲亚的恋人鼓着腮帮子把脸扭到一边，他垫脚亲了下故意闹事的麻杆男友的脸颊：“就是个同学关系你这么在意干嘛？金炳善都有男友了。”

是的，还在你俩眼前，还在悲惨地被秀恩爱到要瞎了。  
杨真橅脸上保持着友好微笑举了下手表现下存在感。

“不要提那个名字！”朴俊煐咬牙切齿。  
“哎说白了他也只能抵抗我羽毛的毒，吃下肚子都会死，别说体液的了，你是不是还想要我用体液和他实验一下啊朴俊煐？”金地革眉一挑眼一瞪埃拉菲亚就委屈巴巴一瘪嘴，低头要哭不哭地瞅着啼笑皆非的恋人。

杨真橅咳嗽两声打破微妙的气氛，两双长睫毛大眼睛齐刷刷看向他。他找了个话头：“炳善还能抵抗毒的？大恶魔还有这个体质吗？”

“啊？”术士眨巴两下眼睛，然后眯起眼睛玩味地笑了，这表情看着不太像只黎博利倒是像银灰的同族，“真橅哥看来有点误会。”

“？”

“那家伙哪是什么大恶魔。”结果回答他的是朴俊煐。最强的近战特员露出和天真纯良的脸不太搭配的嫌弃表情：“他明明是龙，妈的真是作弊的物种。”

杨真橅呆愣在地。恶臭情侣接下来一系列拌嘴的声音再也没进他的耳朵。他恍恍惚惚走出工坊，脑子里循环播放鹿先生清脆的少年音“他明明是龙”“明明是龙”“是龙”。

是哦，谁说只有大恶魔有山羊一样的犄角还有尖锐有力的尾巴，大恶魔擅长的火魔法实际上是龙族的最爱，敢没带手套就和行走的生化武器的鸩鸟握手，一切都有提示，只是他没去注意也没去多想。

龙族，的确是作弊的物种——长寿，古老，血液里流淌着力量的血液，坚硬的鳞甲阻隔凡夫俗子的毒液，天生就能免疫低阶的魔法。

是的，说直白点，杨真橅这么久以来的自怨自艾都真的只是自怨自艾，因为他的魅惑能力，对龙族的金炳善来说，从一开始就没有效果。

嗷嗷嗷我之前都在纠结什么啊！！！Tobi发出一声哀嚎抱着头原地蹲下。他被羞耻感击沉了。

“哥！！！你没事吧！！”随着呼唤传来的脚步声，和FLETA的声音一样，是难得一见的急切。杨真橅一听马上精神抖擞地原地蹦起来摆个潇洒的pose以示安好。

而后他又在恋人，现在他敢光明正大地喊恋人了，的无辜不解的眼神中，羞愧地颜面蹲了下去。金炳善一脸懵逼：这哥今天真的没问题吗？

“我是不是没说过我爱你？”杨真橅抬头从指缝里看金炳善。后者弯下腰挡了大半光，逆光的帅脸古井无波又温柔多情。

温柔的恶龙偏了下头：“说过哦，哥在做那类事的时候都会说。”

“我还说男人在床上的话都不要信呢……”杨真橅脱力地双手放下，突然明白纠结一堆的自己真的傻逼。

“我爱你哦。可以信的那种。”  
金炳善平静的声音在杨真橅脑袋上传来。魅魔抬头回了一个笑容。

“当然信，因为我也爱你。”

是的，他的龙从来捧给他的是一颗纯澈的心。


End file.
